So this is Hogwarts
by Jauntues Tigerwolf
Summary: Seth got up and ran yelling 'you're a freak'


**Disclaimer**-** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

* * *

The rain came down and softy pattered on the ground. Most kids ran screaming from the playground and instantly sought shelter the second the first drops hit their faces, but not me. I was the only person to not flee to my house or for cover. Instead of fleeing, I turned my face up to the sky and lazily stuck out my tongue in an attempt to catch some of the drops.

Sometimes I would get asked why I stayed out in the rain. I would just reply how much I loved the rain. I would ask in return why they ran. The boys would all shrug and play it cool, but the girls were another story. Many would whine how their make-up would be ruined or their hair would be wet. I though this excuse was stupid. I never put on make up, I despised it, and as for my hair, I didn't really care. I would just blow-dry it when I got home. They would just look at me funny and saunter off with their friends.

All around me kids scurried back to their homes, holding their arms or hands over their heads. I just pulled on my hood and calmly walked down the block, my eyes downcast. I thought I heard a whisper beside me. I looked up, startled, but saw nothing but a black cat run out of a near-by bush.

"Hi Kitty."

It looked at me ,startled, but it mewed, blinked, and crossed the road, in front of me. I took nothing by it though; I am a huge animal lover and I never believed all the bad superstitions about black cats. I walked a little faster as it started to rain a little harder.

As I finally neared my block, I heard a pain filled yelp. I looked around, nothing was there. I shook my head and continued on when I heard it again. This time it was a shrill whine than an angry bark. I jogged and looked all around, until I finally saw them, three teenaged boys with long sticks poking and hitting a cornered dog.

" Hey! Stop that!" I yelled, racing over and grabbing the stick out of one of the boys hands.

"Oh, come on Jessie! Don't ruin our fun." One, who I recognized from school, said.

"Oh please, Seth, this isn't fun."

"Fun for me." Seth jeered.

Seth stepped forward to poke the dog again, but I intercepted him, pointing the stick at his chest, like a knight would a sword. "I said 'this isn't fun.'"

He thrust my stick away and continued. I stuck out my foot and he tripped unceremoniously on to the muddy ground. I started poking and hitting _him_ with the stick none too softly.

"Arg, Are you two idiots going to stand there or help me!?" Seth screamed, shielding his face with his arms.

His two partners came to their senses and rushed at me, one of them attacking me with his fist since I had stolen his stick. I gave a smirk and hit the stick wielding boy in the hand causing him to drop it; before quickly side stepping and seeing a fist breeze by my face.

I swiftly kicked the previously unarmed boy forward and swiftly grabbed the other stick. It was me with two sticks versus the boys with only one.

There was a short stare down between Seth and I, but Seth looked away. "Ah come on guys, this mutt isn't worth a fight."

Seth dropped his stick and ran away down the street, but not before casting me a look that told me 'this isn't over.'

I dropped my sticks and looked over my shoulder at the dog they had abused. It was a female, a german shepherd and husky mix by the look of it. With a coal-black coat except for a white dot in the middle her forehead.

"Hey there." I whispered soothingly. " Come here out of that mud, it's okay."

The dog looked up revealing sharp, intelligent, blue eyes. She flashed her teeth and gave a low growl. I found myself looking into her eyes and suddenly feeling fear and anger, as well as uncertainty. I shook my head for a moment, this ability was nothing new to me. I had done this before with other animals like rabbits and hamsters, but never a dog.

"Shhh, it's okay. They're gone, they won't come back to hurt you." I soothed.

The dog stopped growling and slowly stood up. It was a tall dog, standing up to my waist on all fours, and considering that I am 4'10 that's pretty tall. She slowly started to walk toward me, legs shaking and hesitating every other step. I crouched down so that I was at her level, still holding her eyes in mine. I held out my hand, causing the dog to hesitate and causing me to feel a sharp pang of anxiety and fear.

"It's okay, I wont hurt you, honest." I whispered.

The dog was close enough for me to feel the heat of its breath on my palm, but I didn't move or reach for her. The dog sniffed my hand and hesitated before giving my palm a small lick. I smiled and, still in a crouch, put my hand on her head and rubbed. The wet fur was soft and of medium length. She wagged her tail and stood still as I searched for a collar or some identification tag or mark, which was in vain because there was none.

"Well, I am guessing you don't have any owners, you're a stray, but if you do have owners we can wait for them to put up signs. Until then you need to get out of this rain, least you die of a cold or...a dog cold or something like that." I said, getting up and walking a few paces. I looked back to see if the dog was following me; she wasn't.

"Come on." I stated, tapping the top of my thigh. The dog whined and slowly stepped toward me, wary and still a bit afraid. I walked a little faster and she did to, but she suddenly gave a yelp and help up her front right leg.

"It's not broken is it?" I murmured, heading back over and feeling along the bone.

As if the dog understood, she shook her head. I was surprised, but shook off the notion that she understood me. I though the dog was just shaking the heavy rain off her coat. Still I couldn't help asking another question.

"Are you sure?"

The dog wagged her tail vigorously for a second, then stopped. I, again, was surprised, but I didn't question her further. I felt around the pad and picked out a small and sharp pebble. After tossing it aside, I got up and walked a few paces. The dog limped, not as bad as before, forward to my side and we slowly made our way to my home.

Once at the front porch, the dog had stopped limping.

"Okay, stay here for a second and let me see of anyone is home. If there isn't, we are going to make you presentable for my parents."

I felt a little ridiculous, taking to a dog, but the feeling lessened when the dog sat down and wagged her tail.

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I stuck my head in and called if anyone was home. There was no answer. I smiled and motioned to the dog to come inside. The dog stood and politely wiped each of her paws in the welcome mat outside and entered. I shook my head, yet again amazed by the dog's intellect.

I took off my own shoes and headed inside, grabbed a towel, and wiped the remaining mud off the dogs paws.

"Alrighty, you need a bath." I said looking at the mud on the dogs face and back. The dog bobbed her head in agreement. I lead her upstairs after drying her coat a little. It wasn't until I had started filling up the tub, that I realized that I didn't have any dog shampoo and I couldn't use normal human shampoo, least I dry out her coat.

"Well, turns out I don't have any dog shampoo...I guess I could just give you a good rinse. You not really that dirty and I m pretty sure you don't have any bugs."

The dog gave a doggy grin and lightly wagged her tail and we both waited for the tub to fill.

"You need a name. I can't go around calling you dog or girl." -tail wag-

"Well, you're not a 'Princess' or 'Fifi' for sure." I chuckled. "How 'bout... Daisy?"

The dog snorted.

"Hope?"- another snort-  
"Lassie?" -a bigger snort-  
"...Kallik?" The dog thought a moment, than wagged her tail vigorously and gave a small bark.

"Okay Kallik it is then." By then the tub had filled with warm water. Kallik stepped in daintily, being very careful not to splash, and waited for me.

"You are some dog." I said, smiling

Kallik held her head high and grinned.

After Kallik's bath was done, her fur dried, and the tub drained, I took my own shower and changed. By the time I was done and my hair dry, my mother and father were finally home. I hastily explained Kallik and after much convincing and explaining of responsibilities, I was allowed to keep Kallik.

That night, I pulled up a small rug next to my bed and Kallik slept there and had my parents walked in the room, they would have seen me with my fingers curled in Kallik's fur.

The next day, no matter what I did or where I went Kallik followed me. She followed me to the breakfast table, she followed me up to my bathroom when I was brushing my teeth, I had to tell her to wait outside my room when I changed. She even followed me to school. It was fantastic!

Before school, I was pulled aside by the principal and talked to about Kallik, but after a display of intelligence and promises that she wouldn't have any accidents on the floor or anywhere around school. The principal was convinced and the teachers notified.

I thought that this must be my lucky day, but I couldn't complain. This was great!

Everyone, students and teachers alike, loved Kallik and she behaved like an angel. The teachers didn't mind her in the class, she just sat by the door and didn't make any noise or make a huge spectacle. At lunch Kallik and I had to hide from other students to eat out lunch in peace! Overall it was the best school day ever, of all time.

After school, we went to the local pet store. I bought her: a blue-collar, a tag, a leash, dog shampoo, wet and dry dog food, and a medium-sized bone. After paying for everything, I snapped the tag on the collar and fastened it around Kallik's neck. I didn't bother with the leash, she followed me good naturally. She acted as if I had had her for years rather than just a day.

"There we go, now we should get home. It looks like it might rain today too." I said looking up at the suddenly darkening sky. I jogged while Kallik was at more of a slow trot, until we ran into three people both of us didn't want to see.

"Weeell now, what do we have here, Josh?" Seth grinned.

"I don't know Seth, Looks like a couple of bitches to me." Josh chuckled.

"What do you want?" I scoffed, my fingers itching to go into a fist and just pound Josh.

"Want? We want the dog." Seth said.

"What ever happened to the dog not being worth fighting over?" I growled.

"Well, we wanted to see if this no named bitch was a tough one." Seth said, grinning ferally.

"Her name is Kallik, and she isn't going anywhere with you." I said, staring at all of them right in the eye.

"All right then, have it your way. Get her." Seth said, staying back as Josh and another boy came at me, evil grins on their faces. I dropped my bags, but not before grabbing the leash I had bought. I looked down at Kallik, who was still at my side growling and hackles raised. I gripped the end of the leash and let the metal part fall to the ground with a loud 'cling'. The two boys hesitated a minute and looked back to Seth, who scowled and motioned with his hand. They looked back to me and started forward again. I started swinging the leash in a circular motion, but they still advanced forward.

I have to admit I didn't want to fight, but hearing them say they wanted to have Kallik after what they did to her yesterday, it made my blood boil. I looked down one more time at Kallik and she looked up at me, no trace of fear in her eyes, just trust. I smiled and faced the boys again, Kallik did the same, but she was flashing her teeth and growling loudly. I swung the metal clip and it hit Josh in the knuckle, causing him to cry out in pain and double over clutching his hand. the other boy came at me swinging and I didn't have time to duck when his fist hit the top of my eye ridge. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but I knew that if I touched the spot there was going to be a goose egg. Kallik roared and immediately jumped into action, clamping her jaws on the boy's arm like a trained attack dog.

The boy screamed bloody-murder and started punching Kallik and twisting her ears. I didn't think from there, just acted, I threw a left hook to his temple and made contact causing him to stumble backwards and Kallik let go. Josh, however, had gotten up again and Seth now saw it as the appropriate time to jump into the fight. I had dropped the leash when I had punched the other boy in the face and was regretting it now. I was armed with only tooth and nail, if I had tried to reach for the leash I would have been kicked in the face for sure. The fight seemed to last forever. I dodged most of the punches to my face, but my arms were sore from blocking punches. Kallik was faring a little worse since all she could do was bite drag one boy off me, even if it just got her face pummeled. I pushed myself away and Kallik backed off to my side. We were all breathing heavily, me more so since I was often fighting two at once.

"So, you going to hand her over now?" Seth said running at me, fists raised.

"No!" I yelled slamming a right hook square in his temple knocking him side-ways. The clouds darkened and my anger grew.

"I am never going to give her to you and the only way you are EVER going to get her from me is over my dead body!" I yelled, furious about being beaten, furious about being out numbered, and furious that Kallik had to go through so much pain, and the pain was caused by them. "I will not ever give her to the likes of you." I said in a low tone."is that understood!" Lighting flashed from the heavens as if to support my claim. The darkening of the sky, the lightning, and the fact that I had just punched their ring leader on his butt, made the boys scared. Seth got up and ran yelling 'you're a freak!' The other two followed suit and ran. The there was less thunder and lightning as my anger dissipated and I collapsed to my knees on the cement, tired and upset. Kallik nudged my cheek and licked my forehead. She sat in front of me, a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't be sad. It's alright." I soothed rubbing her head gently, noting the swelling on her face and the strange changing of the sky. I got up and picked up the leash and put it in one of the bags. "Come on, let's go home." I picked up one bag and went to pick up the other, but Kallik beat me to it. I smiled and rubbed her under the chin and home we went.

As soon I entered the door, my mother took one look at my face and went into hysterics. My father looked furious.

"Don't worry dad. You should have seen the other guys."

"Guys!? There were more than one of them and they dare hit a girl! Oh, their parents are going to hear it, from the police!"

"Wha-? Mom I'm fine, just a couple of bruises. They don't hurt really, besides Kallik was there to help."

I don't care if they don't hurt! Anyone who dares to hit my girl will not get away with it. Jessie you lie on the couch, Kallik you can lay on the floor next to her. I am going to get some cold cloths."

I started to protest, but one special 'mother's look' stopped me.

"Listen to your mother," my father said gently. "You'll just get her more upset."

I nodded and lay down on the couch; Kallik by my side,as always. My mother popped back in the room with two bags of something wrapped in a towel, which turned out to be frozen peas, and put them on our faces. After she left I couldn't help taking off the peas and tentatively feeling around my face. There were huge goose eggs on my forehead, nothing my bangs couldn't hide, and I bet at least one black eye. I got up and looked in a mirror and sure enough there was a big honking black eye.

"Damn... Well at les-" I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. My father walked over looked into the peep-hole and then opened the door. I walked back to the couch and sat back down, Kallik's eyes on the door.

"Good evening officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes sir actually there is. I have three reports from three young men who say that your daughter's dog attacked them."

"Oh, they did, did they?" My father stated. "Well, I think we should have a talk with my daughter then, shall we." My father gestured for the officer to come in.

"Yes sir." The officer said. stepping inside.

My father and the police walked into the living room where I was sitting, the officer took one look at my face and his lips thinned.

"Ma'am, I have a few questions to ask you about your dog." He said, his eyes noting the goose eggs and black eye on my face.

"Of course officer." I said.

The officer sat in front of me and Kallik.

"You are aware that these three boys claimed that your dog attacked them. Is this statement true?"

"Yes sir, Kallik did attack them."

"May I ask why?"

"She attacked them after one of the boys punched me in the face, she was defending me sir."

"Why did these boys attack you?"

"They wanted to take her from me sir and I couldn't allow that." I stated cooly.

"Ah, I see, why did they want her?"

"I don't know sir. I just could let them have her after what I saw them doing to her yesterday."

"And what where they doing to her yesterday?"

"They where poking her and hitting her with sticks. I happened to be there and help her out."

"So you have only had this dog for one day?"

"Yes sir."

The officer smiled and nodded, "Well, I think I have about all the details I need. Would you mind if I pet her?"

"No, not at all."

The officer reached down and patted Kallik on the back. "You have a good dog. I hope you get better soon." He said, as he got up and left, passing my mother and father on the way out.

"Sir," my mother said. "is my daughter in any trouble?"

"No ma'am. If anything those three boys are in trouble for animal abuse, harassment, and physical assault. They will be punished, rest assured."

"Thank you officer." My mother said closing the door behind him.

"After he was gone, my mother got all flustered again. "Oh the nerve of those boys! Attacking my daughter and then try to get her into trouble. If I could give those boys a piece of my mind."

"If you gave them any of your mind mom, they would be ten times smarter. Let them be dumb and get in trouble."  
My mom relaxed a little at my comment, but she was still very angry and upset.

Just then there was another knock at the door, this one was heavier though. My mother got the door and let in a super tall man with long hair and a huge beard.

"Umm, honey, you have um another visitor." My mother stutter for a second looking at the huge man.

"Are you Jessie Harmon?"

"Yes?"

The huge man took a letter out from inside his very large coat and handed it to me. I took it and opened it.

_Dear Ms. Harmon,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Is this real?" My mother asked. "It's not a joke or some horrible prank?"

"No ma'am. This is real."

"Oh...oh my, I am so sorry for throwing these letters out. I always thought they where a hoax or joke."

"That is understandable ma'am. You are aware now that your daughter is a witch and she shall attend Hogwarts." The giant said.

"Excuse me...sir but...what about my regular school and what does the letter mean when it says 'expect your owl'...and what about Kallik?" I said very much confused at the sudden news.

"You won't be needing to go to regular school and as for the owl, I will deliver a reply back myself...who is Kallik?"

"Kallik is my dog. I haven't known her for more than a day, I know, but she has proven herself a good and loyal friend despite the fact."

Kallik rubbed closer to my side and wagged her tail.

"Well... I will have to ask Headmaster Dumbledore about this."

I nodded and there was an awkward silence that filled the room. I broke it with a sudden question, "Where will I buy all this stuff?"

"Oh yes, tomorrow I shall take you to Diagon Alley. They have everything a witch or wizard needs."

I nodded slowly, absorbing everything that was being said. "Oh, I forgot to ask you your name sir." I said.

"Oh, where are me manners. Call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said, greetings now finally out of the way.

My mother beamed and turned to Hagrid, "Would you like some tea then Hagrid?"

"Oh, that would be nice. Thank you kindly Mrs. Harmon."

My mother hurried off to the kitchen to make some tea, my father right behind her.

Hagrid sat in one of the couches. He looked at my bruised face and Kallik's swollen one.

"You get into some sort of scrap?"

"Yeah, but you should see the other guys."

Hagrid grinned and took out rickety umbrella,pointed it at me, and muttered something. He did the same to Kallik and when I asked him what he did, he simply just pointed to a mirror. I got up and looked and my face was clean. There were no bruises or anything. Kallik's face was no longer swollen as well.

"Wow! Thanks, really." I said, touching all the spots on my face where bruises had been, amazed.

"Aw, it's nothing. Don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about it though...I'm..er...not really supposed to be doing magic."

"You have nothing to fear. My lips are sealed." I said, looking down at Kallik. Kallik nodded at Hagrid.

"That is a special dog you have there." He said with a smile that I could see despite the huge bushy beard.

My mother and father came in, my mother carrying in a tea tray. My mother looked at my face and was very surprised and wanted to know all baout Hogwarts. Since the adults were going to talk, I was sent off to bed with Kallik while my parents stayed down stairs to talk with Hagrid. I changed into my p.j's and talked to Kallik about all that had just happened. Somewhere around the part where we met Hagrid, I drifted off to sleep. My hand was on Kallik's back.

* * *

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Reviews are encouraged, from the good to the bad, encouragement to flames or criticism. Thanks!**

**May shadows hide you and darkness keep you safe.**


End file.
